Original Super Saiyan Saga (SN)
The 'Original Super Saiyan Saga '''is the first saga in the Dragon Ball SN series. It follows Karotus's release and his subsequent attack on the universe. Author's Note Well, this is first saga of SN. This is the first story on this wiki, or on any DBZ fanon wiki, that I'm actually going to write like myself, with my own style. I've been trying out different writing styles, and I hope this works, and feels natural. And most importantly, I hope you like this and the original premise I hope it has. Theme Until the End (Censored) by Breaking Benjamin. Chapters Lonliness ''The girl walked down the hallway, her tiny feet making little noise as she glanced at the many pictures hung on the walls, as though a college of happiness. But instead of seeing a large collection of mementoes from happier, cheerier times, the girl was mocked by them, finding them bitter memories in this time of turblent change. Her eyes roamed the images, looking for THAT ONE, the one that she often looked at during the non-school hours. Her questing eyes finally found their target, and she stood still, staring with her whole being at the image, as though trying to memorize it completely. In the photo, there were many people, at a picnic of sorts, though there was the man in the center that drew attention. With wild black hair that stuck out in all directions, along with chisled and refined muscles. His expression was one of joy and happines, but his eyes shown through, clear and serious. The girl pulled her hand up, as though to punch and damage the photo, but struck the small patch of wall behind it. She cried, not from the physical pain, but the pain from what she had lost. ''---------------------------------------------'' The being hated being frozen as he was, pressed from all sides by pure nothingness, imprisoned in a cage made of his own MIND. It was hell. No, it was worse, far worse. At least you knew when it would end. For the thousandth time, he slowly began to move his fingers, grimacing as pain, like a thousand needles stabbing into his arm. Slowly but surely, he moved it into a more comfortable position, then relapsed into silence as the pain retreated again. The being had no idea how long he had been there, but he did know this: he was going to get revenge, and he was going to get it now. Ignoring the pain, he craned his head up, staring straight at the psuedo-ceiling of his cage. If the prison was made from his own mind, then he would BREAK it with his own mind. He slowly concentrated, thinking of his will as a large blast, about to rip through the fabric. As he focused, he tilted his head slowly, and let out a scream, that if it had been loud enough to be heard, would have demolished the ears of anyone. Slowly but surely, the cage began to crack. The being gained hope as a tiny streak of light was shown. Encouraged, he yelled even louder. Finally, the bounds of the prison collapsed, letting starlight flood his vison. After the initial shock of natural light, he slowly raised his hands, staring at thousands of fresh plants, just waiting to be conquered. Leadership The sun was nice and high in the sky this particular day, the blue sky surrounding it disceptivaly peaceful. Suddenly, the view was obstructed by two forearms meeting each other violently, clashing like two crabs fighting over a mate. "C'mon, son, go at it lively!" yelled the first of the pair, a middle-aged man with spiky, stick-up hair. The other, a lavender haired, almost lanky one, panted a response, then thrust his fist forward at his father's face, a punch that was easily parried. "Come on, Trunks!" Vegeta yelled, launching a kick that Trunks barely blocked. When the teen turned to counter it, however, his father was gone. Trunks stood still for a minute, using his ki to 'sense' around, but felt nothing. Suddenly it resurfaced, and he turned around right as his father's leg crashed into his head, sending him sprawling. Vegeta flew up, put his hands toghether. "FINAL FLASH!" he yelled, allowing the large energy beam to shoot down at his son. Trunks pulled himself up, then stood shocked as the blast grew closer. Suddenly, he took a deep breath, then powered up. His aura turned gold, as well as his hair. His eyes turned a emerald green. Letting out a cry, he held up his hands, ready to grip the attack, but alas, it was in vain. As soon as the beam touched his hands, an incredible force gripped him and began forcing him down vicously. The Saiyan hybrid grunted and pushed up with all his might, giving all his energy into it. After several moments of continued struggle, the tide slowly began to turn. Disrespected Galatic Unrest Search for True Namek The First Confrontation I Must Ascend The First Dragon Balls Super Saiyan 5 Return of Old Friends The End of Arctodus Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Zeon1 Category:Zeon1's Stories Category:Sagas Category:Sagas created by Zeon1